williamsstreetfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Goes to the Mayor
History TGTTM began as two webisodes on TimandEric.com made in 2001(?). The origin of the art style came about because both Tim and Eric admit that they are not animators. The general concept of the show (Tom goes to the Mayor with ideas, the Mayor screws them up) was not really that different in the beginning, although some details changed (ex: Tom Peters' name was originally Tom Bradley). At the time Tim and Eric were working other jobs, and they were sending out pitch tapes to various people to try to get TGTTM picked up. Tim eventually sent a tape to Bob Odenkirk, and Bob called Tim to tell him how much he loved the show. The show was later pitched to swim and eventually picked up. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew Regular Cast * Tim Heidecker: Tom Peters, Jan Skylar * Eric Wareheim: The Mayor, Wayne Skylar, ROTY Backup dancer * Michael Q. Schmidt: Joy Peters (image) * Stephanie Courtney: Joy Peters (voice) Guest Stars Tenacious D as The Bear Trap Brothers Patton Oswalt as Zynx Jeff Goldblum Jeff Garlin as Pat Croeche Maria Bamford David Cross Edward Herrmann Michael Ian Black as Dr Michael Ian Black Bob Odenkirk Brian Posehn as Gibbons Sarah Silverman Fred Willard Sir Mix-A-Lot Dustin Diamond Sean Hayes Fred Armisen Louie Anderson Michael Hitchcock Gary Busey Tom Kenney Robert Loggia Judd Hirsch Zach Galafinakis John C. Reilly Brian Doyle Murray Bob Balaban Janeane Garofalo Garry Shandling Michael Cera Paul Reubens Todd Barry Main Characters Tom Peters The Mayor Recurring Characters Jefferton City Council (known as CC1, CC2, and CC3) Joy Peters Jan Skylar Wayne Skylar Roy Teppert Gibbons Lexicon * Tom Peters hardly swears, so he substitutes swear words with similar words such as: Shirt! or Crickets! * Rats Off To Ya! or ROTY! first appeared in the episode by the same name. It can be used as a friendly greeting. * Steven is a nickname given to a fool. It is a nickname given to Tom Peters in the episode Vehicular Manslaughter. Episode Mechanics Intro Outro Episodes Season 1 1. Bear Traps 2. WW Laserz 3. Pioneer Island 4. Toodle Day 5. Rats Off to Ya! 6. Porcelain Birds 7. Vehicular Manslaughter 8. Boy Meets Mayor 9. Calcucorn 10. Gibbons 11. Pipe Camp 12. Re-Birth 13. Vice Mayor Special: A Look Behind the Scenes Season 2 1. My Big Cups 2. Bass Fest 3. Jeffy the Sea Serpent 4. White Collarless 5. Wrestling 6. Saxman 7. Spray a Carpet or Rug 8. Surprise Party 9. CNE 10. Friendship Alliance 11. Zoo Trouble 12. The Layover 13. Couple's Therapy 14. Glass Eyes 15. Undercover 16. Puddins 17. Joy's Ex Spinoffs * Tim & Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! DVD Release Tom Goes to the Mayor: The Complete Series: Businessman's Edition was released on (). It is a 3-disk set containing all 30 episodes of Season 1 and 2, all with commentary tracks. Specials include: That's Amazing!: How Do They Make That Show?, The Night of 1000 Stars: Celebrity Sessions, A Look Behind, Original Toms, Whoops?: Deleted Scenes, Tiny Tune Town: Music From the Show, Here's the Scoop: Married News Outtakes, Bob Zone: A Tribute to Bob Odenkirk, Boiling Point: Behind the Scenes, Season Two, Adult Swim and TGTTM Promos, An Artist's Touch: Artwork from the Show. Merchandise Clothing Bass Fest t-shirt Cock O Block t-shirt Hat's Off to Ya! t-shirt Jefferton Adult School t-shirt Pipe Camp t-shirt Rat's Off to Ya! t-shirt Misc. TGTTM "faces" Poster Poster with a dark background and shows Tom and The Mayor's faces. TGTTM "faces" Cup Plastic cup with a dark background and shows Tom and The Mayor's faces. TGTTM buttons/pin pack 4 small buttons showing images of Tom's face, The Mayor's face, Jan & Wayne Skylar, and Rat's Off to Ya!. Tours/Appearances Tomicon Reception Ratings Critical Community Trivia * Tom Peters' "maiden" name is Tom Pickles. * The episode Joy's Ex was originally meant to be part of the episode Calcucorn but it was split into two episodes. * The character image of Joy is actually a man (Michael Q. Schmitt) in drag, while her voice is done by a woman (Stephanie Courtney). * There was minor controversy with the release of the episode Rebirth, due to a line by Joy that implied rape. A bump that later aired on swim before an episode of TGTTM revealed the audio in its entirety, but in the actual episode, the line was edited out. * Many of the background characters are actually staff of the show in costume, and sometimes edited by Photoshop to alter their appearance. External Links category:Tom Goes to the MayorCategory:Television Series